One Nighter
by Christy W
Summary: Two people meet up in a bar for a one nighter...or do they?


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Joss Whedon or JK Rowling, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

He sat there, watching her. The redhead had been in last night, and with it having been Halloween, she'd come in dressed in a cowboy outfit. A leather fringe bra had hugged her upper curves and the matching chaps certainly defined her curves lower down. He smiled in memory of the looks of pure satisfaction from most of the males, and even some of the females, that she'd been getting in her fetching get up. He himself had definitely not been immune, going up to dance up against her and had grabbed her by her hips as he enjoyed the sight of her ass framed by black leather. As they'd danced, he'd whispered in her ear what he'd love to do to and with her. "You interested?" he'd asked, his hand rubbing along her bare midriff.

She had smiled and turned around to face him. "Wish I could, lover boy, but I'm here with work friends." Her mouth turned down in a slight pout. "Wouldn't be fair to leave 'em hanging, would it? I'll just get with you later."

He had grabbed her by her hips again, bringing her flush against him. Using a hand on the small of her back, he had held her to him. "That would be interesting. since I'm here from out of town and will be leaving again on Tuesday."

She spun away, kissing him on the cheek. "It's only Saturday- plenty of time," she had responded before disappearing into the crowd.

He smiled again at the memory and swirled his drink around in his glass. She was back in the club again tonight, but this time she had on a luscious little jean dress that hugged her as much as her outfit on Halloween had. It had a lace up bodice that his hands itched to untie. Seeing her go out to the dance floor, he gulped down the rest of his whiskey and stalked down to seduce her again.

*********

The redhead smirked as she felt a pair of hand rest on her hips. She leaned back against him and ground her ass against his erection. The blond man groaned then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You know, naughty teases like you usually get paid back in kind."

She started to turn around to ask him what he meant when she felt a finger slide past her thong and up into her. She gasped, half in astonishment at his daring and half in sheer pleasure, especially when a second finger joined the first. His hand rested around her middle, as much to keep her close as to keep her standing. He continued to torment her in this fashion for a moment or two longer, then she whimpered when they withdrew. She closed her eyes and smirked at the slurping sounds behind her as he sucked her juices off his fingers. He leaned forward again. "That was enjoyable. If you're not too terribly busy, my hotel's not far from here."

She wriggled her ass against his erection again. "Sounds wonderful to me," she said with a smile and a wicked glint in her eye.

*********

He pushed the door open and she put her purse on a nearby table. He then gathered her close and began kissing her, sucking on her lush bottom lip. When she sighed in contentment, his tongue dove into her mouth, exploring and enticing her tongue to come out and play. While they were engaging in this enjoyable form of foreplay, he backed them up until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She lay back on the bedspread as their tongues continues their sensual duel. With a smirk, she rolled them over until she was now on top. She kissed him for a little while longer then slid down until she knelt on the floor in between his legs. She licked her lips in anticipation as she slid her hands up his thighs then began easing down the zipper on his pants. He watched her work from hooded eyes as she slid his pants and underwear down then took his cock into her mouth. She hummed around him in pure pleasure as she really got into sucking and licking on him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a groan when she slicked up one hand and began corkscrewing her hand up and down in time with her suction. He thought about how enthusiastic she seemed and how good her mouth felt around his cock. Then she deepthroated him to the root and he almost came up off the bed. She went back to the sucking/corkscrew combo again for a while, then he was down her throat again.

Wanting her to feel some of the same pleasure she'd been giving him, he pulled her up and laid her sideways on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. He slowly slid her soaked panties down and off then began licking lightly amongst her folds. He took her little nubbin into his mouth and began sucking on it. He smiled in satisfaction when he looked up to see her gripping the bedspread and asking, begging him not to stop what he was doing because, oh god, it felt soooo good! He continued sucking on her clit, licking along her inner lips as she started getting wetter. He heard her begging him "please" and he teased her weeping slit with a finger. When her lips arched towards him with a hissed "Yes", he swiftly thrust his finger inside. He soon added another finger, never ceasing his tongue and suction on her clit. It wasn't much longer before her body arched and she shrieked as she came around his fingers. He didn't stop what he was doing, making orgasm after orgasm crash over her until she lay on the bed, limp and panting.

He licked his fingers, enjoying the taste of her cream. He finished pulling his pants and shoes off then shed his shirt and walked over to the nightstand. He rolled the condom onto his rock hard erection, stroking it lightly as he wandered back over to the temptress lying on his bed. She was equally naked, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched him walk toward her. "Flip over onto your hands and knees," he requested then mover her legs wider apart with a touch of his knee. He sank in, and she keened from the sensation of being filled so fully. Then he started to move and the sensations rippled through her body. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling then they flew open again as the man behind her began sliding in and out at a much faster pace, his cockhead rubbing up against her G-spot on almost every stroke. She grabbed two handfuls of the bedspread and arched her ass into the air.

"Oh God yes! Fuck, that feels good. Oooh, yes, just like that!" she demanded, egging him on with her being so vocal in her pleasure. He pulled her closer to him, gripping her hips and pounding away until she started cumming. He pulled out and laid down on his back, pulling her up on top of him. She moaned and arched her back as she slid back in. She now knelt, one leg on either side of his hips, and began rocking back and forth on his cock, waves of passion flowing through her. He snagged her by her hips again and leaned her forward so he could kiss her again then glided his mouth town to suck on a nipple. He rolled his hips, thrusting up into her, making her moan. He held her still while he rolled them over until she was on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist as he began fucking her into another series of orgasms.

When she could breathe again, she pulled out from under him, and pushing him into a reclining position while pulling the condom off, took his cock back into her mouth. She sucked on him, alternately deepthroating him and using her other hand for corkscrewing up and down his length. Meanwhile, he'd wet two fingers and slid them into her still twitching pussy. She shrieked around a mouth full of dick as he rapidly built her to orgasm again. Figuring turnabout was fair play, she sped up her hand and mouth action at the same time his fingers began to saw in and out faster as well. She screamed in orgasm as he emptied his load down her throat.

They both lay there, trying to recover their breath and finer motor functions. She looked up at him with a smirk, trailing her hand up and down his back. "I thought this was one of our more enjoyable ideas, don't you Draco?"

"Mmmm. And it's your turn to go out of town next, Willow. Where do you want to 'pick me up' at?"

"Dunno. Haven't thought about it, but I'll be sure to let you know."


End file.
